Fire Lord Ozai
Fire Lord Ozai was once the ruler of the fire nation and the main antagonist of Avatar: The Last Airbender. He was defeated by Aang and imprisoned away as a result of several war crimes committed by him and his forefathers dating down to Fire Lord Sozin. Ozai however escaped from prison with help from Giovanni, who instantly developed a partnership with him. Giovanni told him all about the universe at large and this interested Ozai considerably. He rallied those still loyal to him to aid him and Giovanni. Eventually he found employment in another Mark Hamill voiced villain and worked as one of his main generals. He also helped Giovanni to eliminate the remaining members of Team Plasma and Team Galactic. Main Allies: Malefor, Khan, Giovanni Worst Enemies: Zuko, Aang, Katara, Project Freelancer, Black Cyber Ops Division, Order of the Storm, Voiced by Mark Hamill. Legends of Light and Darkness Ozai appears alongside his league and seems to be ready for whatever plans they have as well as challenging the universe it's self. Ozai is next seen with Malefor as they try to figure out who their opposition is. He and Giovanni get their followers back to the base where he learns the opposition of the league. Ozai is seen with the man again when he encounters Green and Silver. After the fight, Ozai has Giovanni's Persian brought back to base. Ozai and Giovanni are seen contemplating with Malefor considering Darkseid and part 3 of the plan. Ozai follows Giovanni and Hexadecimal into the cave where the Alpha Team is. He is dead content on killing them which he tries to do with Sliver and Zuko. Gohan angry as heck beats him down to the ground, where Ozai forces him to help his friends as opposed to beating down on him. Ozai calls Blackbeard and informs them they;re coming his way. Afterwards he and Giovanni decide to go after Bender, which Khan refuses to let them do since he is their boss. Giovanni and Fire Lord Ozai leave off to the mountains where the duo scheme something grand against one of the major powers of the universe. Ozai explains the mission to the others that the duo has given them. He mentions first TGWTG universe was done with, next is Disney itself. Ozai confronts Slade and Anti Cosmo with Giovanni and MechaMewtwo. Ozai tries to kill the duo through Anti Cosmo and Slade overcome it and they are chased off by Nostalgia Critic. Ozai attacks Aang, Katara and Zuko deciding to get them. Ozai asks the Avatar how they would defeat him when Aang and Zuko fight him and defeat win. Ozai mocks Aang for not being man enough to kill him when Katara does it. She kills Ozai by snapping his deck and bloodbending him. Fire Rebellion Storyline A few years after he was imprisoned, Ozai escaped with the assistance of rogue UNSC Soldiers. Project Freelancer sent a squad of agents after him. He was imprisoned again soon after. Fire Rebellion: Season 14 Ozai will return after he escapes again and somehow regains his firebending, and will join forces with Cerberus to assist The Illusive Man in seizing the Ninja Power Stars. The New Ozai Society joins him in his quest to destroy the Multi-Universe. Fire Rebellion Reboot Storyline Fire Lord Ozai serves as one of the two main antagonist of the reboot along with Jacob Goshen. He engineers a set up in Peru to attract the attention of the U.S. Marines by having his army steal a Data Center in order for Goshen to launch a massive Cyber Attack on Liberty City. The set up served as a diversion from the U.S. Mainland. Allies and enemies Allies: Giovanni, the Fire Nation people loyal to him, Malefor, Khan Noonien Singh, Saix, Carrange, Niju, Tzekel Khan, Jenner, Andrew Oikonny, Saluk, Maxim Horvath, King K Rool, Galcia Knight, Goth, Mitch, Lord Shen, Shan Yu, the Pack, Blackbeard, King Sorrow, Miles Quartich, Ursula. Rico Dredd, Fender Tremolo,Kludd, Osmund Saddler, Penelope(Sly Cooper), Silas, Charles Logan, Evil Mickey Mouse, Divatox, Goshen, Omar Sulaman, Khaled Al-Asad, Enemies: Aang, Katara, Zuko, Iroh, Toph, Sokka, Azula (she betrayed him for Phantom), Slade, Anti Cosmo, Celes Chere, Slade's Ensemble, Bender, Skipper, Heloise, the Omega Guardians of Light, the Alpha Guardians of Light, North, Zordon, Darkseid, the Darkseven, Project Freelancer, the UNSC, Order of the Just, Knights of the Just, Brotherhood of Steel, Tommy Oliver, United Nations Space Alliance, Solar Associated Treaty Organization, Special Combat Air Recon, the Resistance, Frontier Protection Force, Power Rangers Ninja Steel, Galvanax, Order of the Storm, Gallery ozai 1.jpg ozai 2.jpg ozai 3.jpg ozai 4.jpg ozai 5.jpg ozai 6.png ozai 7.jpg ozai 8.jpg ozai 9.jpg ozaistare.jpg Ozai.jpg Ozai Smirking.jpg Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Malefor's Alliance Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Partner Category:Mass Murderers Category:The Dreaded Category:Archenemies Category:Sociopaths Category:Sadists Category:Royalty Category:Elementals Category:Father of Hero Category:Humans Category:Scary Characters Category:Xenophobes Category:Abusers Category:Characters hailing from the Avatar: The Last Airbender Universe Category:Main Members of Malefor's Alliance Category:Firebenders Category:Evil vs. Evil Category:Warlords Category:God Wannabe Category:Third in Command Category:Pyrotic Characters Category:Social Darwinist Category:Unfettered Characters Category:Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Deceased Characters Category:Villains killed by Heroes Category:Deceased Members of the League of Darkness Category:Major Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Characters that debutted in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Characters who try to or do kill their own offspring Category:Major Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Act 4 Category:Main Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Act 6 Category:Major Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Act 2 Category:The Alpha Team's Villains Category:Enemies of Slade and his ensemble Category:The B Team’s villains Category:Major Villains in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Major Villains Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Mark Hamill Category:Villains in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Enemies of the UNSC Category:Enemies of Project Freelancer Category:Characters in FR: Project Freelancer Category:Villains in FR: Project Freelancer Category:Characters who have Died in Disgrace Category:Dark Lords Category:Characters hated by Rengoku18 Category:Character in A League Category:Sith Empire Category:Traitors Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Members of the Anti-Order Movement Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Season 14 Category:Villains in Fire Rebellion Season 14 Category:Characters hated by Coolautiz Category:Allies of Cerberus Category:Enemies of Dick Jones Category:Enemies of the Galaxy Warriors Category:Members of the Nickelodeon Family Category:Characters that hail from the Nickelodeon universe Category:Brotherhood of Vader Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Season 17 Category:Villains in Fire Rebellion Season 17 Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings - Meta Side Characters Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Category:Villains in Fire Rebellion